


Welcome To The Family

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Happy, Love, M/M, Soon-To-Be-Parents, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: Steve and Tony have been married for years and now they finally get to welcome a baby into their crazy family. Although their lives are hectic, if they’re certain of anything, it is that their baby will be loved.orSteve and Tony adopt an adorable 2-month-old, Peter Parker





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on this story! 
> 
> I have no idea how the adoption process works in New York... oh well, I tried my best. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

“Happy, drive faster!” 

Steve looked out the window on his left and watched as the lights from the other cars and buildings turned into blurry dots that quickly passed by. “No! Happy, drive slower!” 

“Steve!” 

“Tony, if we don’t slow down then our baby won’t have anyone to adopt him!!” Steve yelled as the car, he and his husband were in, continued to weave in and out of traffic.

“I can’t help it, Steve. It’s happening! We’re getting a kid!” Tony couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. 

The couple had spent the past year trying to adopt a child. They’ve met with several expecting mothers before, but each time ended with rejection. Apparently, no one believed that the Avengers can raise children. Steve and Tony began to wonder if they would ever find a baby to add to their family. But that all changed when the pair got the call at 2:37 in the morning that a boy, no older than two months, was in need of a family. Tony called Happy to have him bring the car around and Steve called the other Avengers and informed them that they were going to the adoption agency. The two then ran out of the tower and into the car as fast as possible. When they arrived, they sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever before an adoption agent appeared and took them to meet their soon-to-be son. 

When they walked into a private room their eyes were immediately drawn to the sleeping boy, wrapped in several blankets, being held by a middle-aged woman on the other side of the room. 

“Is this him?” Steve’s voice came out breathy as he stared at the beautiful boy with a surprising amount of chocolate brown curls on top of his head. 

“What’s his name?” Tony asked as he and Steve took tentative steps towards the child. 

‘Peter,” the agent said softly, “Peter Parker.” 

“Can I hold him?” Steve asked as he stood before the woman holding Peter. Very gently, the woman placed the baby in his arms. The baby shifted a little, but didn’t stir. 

“How long has he been here?” Tony asked the adoption agent. 

“About two weeks.” She said, “His parents had an emergency and needed to leave the country for a few days. They left Peter with some friends. After a week, they called the police when they couldn’t get in touch with his parents. Apparently, his parents were in a private plane and it crashed somewhere in the middle of the ocean. The people that Peter was staying with wanted to adopt him, but they weren’t financially stable, so they were unable to.” 

Tony felt his heartbreak. The innocent boy sleeping in front of him has already been through so much. Tony may have had issues with his parents, but at least he remembers them. Peter will have no memories of parents. “Does he have any pictures of him with his parents? Anything that will remind him of them?” 

The woman shuffled through one of the folders on the table behind her. After some searching, she pulled out a photograph of a newborn Peter in the arms of his parents. His mother was laying in a hospital bed, with a monitor behind her. She looked exhausted, but you can see that she was beautiful. She had curly, long, dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Happiness and joy radiated from her smile as she looked into the camera. Her husband, Peter’s father, sat on the hospital bed next to her. One of his arms was wrapped around his wife’s shoulders while the other was helping support, Peter. He had chocolate brown hair on top of his head, but unlike his wife, his eyes were dark blue. Peter had one of his baby hands wrapped around his Mother’s pointer finger. 

“Thank you,” Tony said before placing the photo on top of the folder and walking over towards the baby in his husband's arms. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Steve asks gently. Tony nods and Steve very carefully transfer’s the baby into his arms. “I’ll start looking over the paperwork.” 

Tony kept his eyes trained on the sleeping baby in his arms as Steve started looking through the legal papers. “Hi, Peter,” Tony whispered, “It’s nice to meet you.” Tony already felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. “I’m going to be taking you home soon. Does that sound okay?” He could hear himself chuckle as a tear began to roll down his cheek. “In your new home, you’re going to be so loved. You’ll have a dozen aunts and uncles who’ll spoil you rotten. And remember that gorgeous man with the blond hair who was just holding you? Well, he and I are going to love you unconditionally. The world may seem like a scary place, but we’ll shield you from it for as long as we can.” 

Tony felt Steve’s presence before he saw him. Steve appeared at his side and wrapped one of his arm’s around Tony’s shoulder and placed the other one underneath Peter. “Because that’s our job, Peter, to protect you,” Steve said, his own eyes filled with tears. 

At the sound of Steve’s voice, Peter started wiggling in their arms. The blanket he was wrapped in, loosened and soon one of his arm’s broke free. Peter’s hand reached forward as his little body stiffened in his stretch. His little hand stopped moving once it found something to wrap its fingers around. That thing was Tony’s finger. After a moment Peter’s little tiny eyes slowly began to open. Soon two little brown orbs stared up at Tony and Steve. The two smiled down at Peter as a few more tears ran down there faces. 

As fast as lightning, a quick flash went off and the couple looked up to find the adoption agent pointing a camera towards them. “I figured you wouldn’t want to forget the first moment your son looked at you.” She said as she walked forward to show them the picture she had just taken. 

Tony smiled as he looked at the picture. It amazed him that, after only meeting Peter twenty minutes earlier, his heart was already filled with so much love. He looked at Steve’s smile in the photo and he felt like he was falling in love with him all over again. 

After a few hours, the pair were heartbroken that they couldn’t take Peter home immediately. But first they needed to have there home checked out by the state and they needed to have their lawyers present while they signed the adoption papers. But in about a week, Steve and Tony were sitting the backseat of their car with Peter strapped in a car seat between them. They watched as Peter played with the stuffed animal in his lap while the car drove extremely slowly down the busy streets of Manhattan. 

The past week Steve, Tony, and the rest of Avengers have been busy working on Project: Baby. Bruce and Bucky were in charge with Baby Proofing the tower. Sam and Thor were in charge of buying Peter clothes. Rhodey and Natasha were in charge of buying little games toys and decorating Peter’s room, even if he wouldn’t be using it for a while. Clint and Pepper were in charge of helping Tony and Steve with the most important things that they needed such as a crib, changing table, bottle station, etc. They were also in charge with helping calm down the nervous husbands. Clint already had children and understood what physiological worries the pair was going through. Pepper was also helping with overseeing everyone else. She made sure that Bruce and Bucky baby proofed everything, she made sure that the outfits purchased by Sam and Thor were varied for different types of weather, and she made sure that the toys, stuffed animals, and decorations Rhodey and Nat picked out were appropriate for a two-month-old. And since Happy is head of security, Tony and Steve had him increase the amount of security in and around Stark Tower. 

Tony felt his phone buzz and saw that Pepper sent him a picture. When he clicked on the attachment, he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. The photo showed the picture of Peter with his birth parents and the picture of Peter with Tony and Steve in separate frames, hanging up side-by-side in Peter’s room. Tony showed the photo to Steve and the smile already resting on his face, grew twice as large. 

When they arrived at the Tower, Happy pulled into the private car garage under the building, which was only allowed to be used by the Avengers, Pepper, and Happy. Once they got Peter out of the car and into the elevator, they let the fact that they were taking Peter home really sink into their minds. They were parents now. They had a kid. That thought both terrified and excited them. But they knew that they could do it. Tony believed in his soul that Steve would be an amazing parent. And Steve has no doubt in his mind that Tony would do anything for Peter. And even if they need help, they have some of the greatest friends in the whole world who would be lining up to help them. 

“Well Peter,” Tony said to the baby in his arms, “Welcome to the family.” 

The elevator pinged and the doors opened revealing all the Avengers and Pepper, all anxiously waiting to meet Peter.


End file.
